Claudia Michaels
Nina Jain (Born March 24, 1992) better known as The Heart Break Gal, is an Asian-American Professional E-federation wrestler and manager. Currently active in the Answers Championship Wrestling Federation (ACWF) where she is the reigning ACWF World Womens Champion, a member of the tag team, GREED, and the manager of Chaos Superstar, Man in the Box. She is also signed with Extreme Answerz Wrestling (EAW). Early Career Yahoo! Answers (2007) Heart Break Gal started off on Yahoo! Answers (Y!A) as a fan of the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels (where she based her name), Mickie James, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. Before going into the Efederation Business, HBG was a Level 5 Top Contributer on Y!A, the base of most efeds she joined in the future. Her popularity got her in User vs User Questions, and sometime summer in 2007, Jenny Orton invited her to the Answers Wrestling Federation (AWF) Chatroom, there she met other popular users she saw on Y!A such as Mr. DEDEDE, MaKaVeLi, Curious Girl, HBB, Mr. Kennedy's#1 Fan, Mickie Lee, Jaden Lee and alot more. She didnt sign up for the Efed and remained active on Y!A. Career Wrestling Fans Forever After competing in a few matches in AWF's newest brand Extreme Answerz Wrestling (EAW), HBG then signed up for WFF, another Y!A-based efed created by Mr. Kennedy's#1 Fan, wherein the shows use polls for the matches instead of scripts. The main point of the efed was to make the crowd favorites win to motivate the users to show up more often on the chats. HBG joined the New Breed Fans (NBF) brand and became the NBF Womens Champion competing against Mel J, HBK Princess, Jaden and others. Then later, written backstage scenes, commentating, promo scripts and short skits were added. Mr Kennedy#1 Fan stayed Chairman but HBG took over as the General Manager and Writer of the brand NBF, and Heart Break Boy was running his brand Old School Fans (OWF). After three FPV events and many weekly shows, HBG and HBB both felt that they should focus more on other efeds they are in, and decided to end the whole WFF with one final WrestleMania Event called WWF Mania dedicated especially for the creator Mr Kennedy's#1 Fan which happened June 2008. Other E-Fed Appearances Due to being active in the chats and in the efeds, HBG lost interest in Y!A and lost her Top Contributor badge. She joined major efeds such as All Wrestling Alliance (AWA), Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF), Extreme Answerz Wrestling (EAW) and the newly opened Answers Championship Wrestling (ACW), mostly for small roles and a few matches. HBG made an appearance in EAW joining a stable called the Heart Break Band with leader HBB, but wasn't recognized as a singles vixen. She was crowned AWA Womens Champion, XWF's first Womens Champion, and the Womens Tag Team Titles on ACW with her Best Friend Legend Killer PAC. Other Stables she joined were Assholes United (AU) with Hornswoggle is God, Man in the Box and Koumidiator, and Rush from ACW again lead by HBB. But because of personal reasons, HBG didnt have alot of time going into efeds being as active and updated during late-2008 to summer 2009. This resulted to her losing all of the titles and roles. Extreme Answerz Wrestling May 2009, HBG made her comeback scene at EAW with her very first promo. She won her debut match against Angel and later had a feud with Eve who was then the EAW Womens Champion. Both went to face each other in a Best of 5 series to decide who will take the Women's Championship Belt. HBG successfuly became the new Champion on the 5th match at Grand Rampage 2009. But after that comes a big rivalry against former Champion Sabina. Both squared off at the next FPV Pain for Pride, which was also Sabina's final match. HBG lost the Womens Title and claimed that she wasnt treated fairly during that match-up saying she deserved to win more due to her dedication at the time on promoing. She asked for and was granted a release by one of the owners around August 2009. Answers Championship Wrestling Federation HBG was out of action from August 2009 until sometime in May 2010, she heard the news about the rebirth of ACW and signed up but only for a minor backstage role which was granted. HBG became the General Manager of ACW Corruption and at the same time the Manager of ACW Undisputed United States Champion, her relationship interest Man in the Box. Seeing MiTB being an active superstar, she was inspired to return to her in-ring roles going after Chatastrophic who was the Womens Champion at the time, but the rivalry was pulled due to the merging of ACW and Classic Wrestling Federation (CWF) HBG debuted in ACWF once again as the Billion Dollar Psycho. The Womens Championship became an available interbranded title. After being involved in a brawl along with the new set of divas and winning her first singles match against Olivier, she competed in a battle royale involving all divas in the roster at the second edition of Chaos and successfuly won making her the first ACWF World Womens Champion. HBG had her first title defense at Power Age winning against her rivals Sherri Sensational and Amie. HBG continues her role as the Womens Champion, the Manager of MITB and a member of GREED with MiTB and Cyclone. Personal Life and Character HBG is currently in a relationship with Man in the Box both on and off screen, the two met at AWA and became best friends. HBG plays Volleyball, a little Soccer, and likes going Swimming. Her current favorite WWE Wrestlers are Chris Jericho, Ted Dibiase Jr., Melina, Christian, John Morrison and Edge. HBG speaks English and can understand a little Spanish. HBG's character is mostly based on current pic base MNM Melina being a popular superstar and a dominant wrestler and manager, and Stephanie McMahon who is educated and materialistic, she has a rich family and a perfect life, still striving and fighting to get what she wants and more. She only cares about herself and MiTB, and hates her brother HBB. HBG's Promo style is mostly based on her own personality, sadistic and not very nice to people, her only weakness is working as a team with divas who she doesnt like.. which is everyone. In Efeds :Moveset ::*'Finishing Moves' :::*Long Kiss Goodnight (EAW) :::*Superkick - Sweet Chin Music Style :::*Moonsault :::*Texas Cloverleaf ::*'Signature Moves' :::*Billion Dollar Bitchslap :::*Diving Elbow Drop :::*Clothesline :::*Flying Elbow :::*Roundhouse Kick :::*Dropkick :::*Hurricanrana ::*'Illegal Moves' :::*Choking opponents using the Ropes :::*Chair Shots :::*Low-blow :::*The use of any weapon outside and under the ring Nicknames ::*The Billion Dollar Psycho ::*The Paparazzi Princess ::*Ms. Awesome as Always Championships & Accomplishments All Wrestling Alliance ::*AWA Womens Champion (1-time) Answers Championship Wrestling ::*ACW Womens Tag Team Champion (1-time, with Legend Killer) ::*''General Manager of ACW: Corruption (2010)'' Answers Championship Wrestling Federation ::*ACWF World Womens Champion (1-time) Extreme Answerz Wrestling ::*EAW Womens Champion (1-time) Xtreme Wrestling Federation ::*XWF Womens Champion (1-time) ::*''General Manager of XWF: Saturday Night Attitude (2008)'' Wrestling Fans Forever ::*WFF Womens Champion (2-time) ::*''General Manager of WFF: NBF (2008)'' Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Female managers Category:Female World Champions Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010